


Wet Dreams

by KayhlaChristine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: So Mathieu keeps having wet dreams and they all have his sexy best friend in them what could that mean? Will his best friend find out about his sexual active dreams? Rated: MA for a reason. PruCan, may have other pairings may not. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters just the plot.





	1. Incomplete wet dream

Dream scene.

Hands roamed over his body, light touches that sent shivers down his spine making him squirm under the for mentioned hands. Hands slip under his shirt ghosting along his skin; thumbs rub against his nipples causing him to gasp arching his back up and pressing his chest against those warm hands. Warm breath against his neck causes a small, soft moan to escape his lips and makes him move around on his bed gripping onto the bed sheets under his hands. He feels the bed dip indicating that the body of those hands had positioned themselves over his body; lips kiss and suck at his neck exciting him more and make him squirm under the body above him. He had yet to see who it was that was pleasuring him, he opens his eyes but all he could see was two brilliant red eyes and white teeth showing from a shit eating smirk that made his breath catch in his throat. A low, sexy chuckle came from the unknown person above him and said unknown person lent down kissing him roughly and the other pins his hands above his head. He moan into the kiss kissing back with need and want, he tugs at his hands a little testing the others grip on his wrists and the others lips move from his lips and back down to his neck leaving soft kisses like butterflies. He needed more of this, it was like torture and his boxers were becoming uncomfortably tight, he pulls at his hands again but with no luck of freeing them from the other grasp wanting to wrap his arms around the others neck to bring them closer to him. The other chuckles against his neck as they bite at the junction between his neck and collar bone, sucking to leave a very noticeable hickey to show others that he belongs to the mystery man and moans spill from his lips at the sucking.

The tightness in his boxers was too much for him anymore; he pulls on his hands again and whines pushing his hips up against the others hips, grinding needily. “Ah! ...s-s'il vous plait touch moi, s'il vous plait”

A low chuckle comes from the other as they move back a little releasing his hands and letting their hands trail over his body stopping on the bulge in his pants rubbing teasingly. “Mein little bird is so needy keseseses, maybe I should help you out ja? ~”

He moaned loud as the other presses against his bulge rubbing teasingly, the others husky accent sounded familiar and German, it was very sexy and he wanted to hear of it more.

He groans bucking his hips up against the German’s hand, he wraps his arms around the others neck tightly pulling them closer as he pants softly with need. “S-S’il vous plait, I need m-more ah~”

The German chuckles lowly for the third time that night as they slowly remove his boxers he moans as the cool air that hits his member, the German smirks leaning down towards his member and just as the German man goes to pleasure his member everything goes black.


	2. Get out of my head!

Mathieu wakes covered in sweat and with a very noticeable morning wood and noticed that someone’s heavy body was suffocating him. He looks at the body that was on him; Gilbert Beilschmidt. His best friend and the only person who always remembered him unlike every other nation, the ex-nation had rolled onto him in his sleep and was currently suffocating him as well as causing wonderful yet painful pressure against his already hard member which causes him bite his lip, damn that wet dream and damn Gil for ruining it when it was starting to get good.

`You were the one dreaming about your best friend in such a way. You’re turning into Francis` The voice inside him says smugly.

`Non… it’s not like that at all! I don’t feel that way towards him! And who’s to say that the person in the dream was in fact Gilbert?` Mathieu shouts back mentally, yes he was having a fight with himself but give him a break his head isn’t in the right place this morning.

`Are you sure about that? You know the truth after all, I know what you’re feeling because I’m you. Maybe you need to be shown it. Oui?` The voice says then as the Prussian moves in his sleep, which causes friction against his confined member he moans grinding his hips back against the sleeping nation.

`O-Ok! Ok I get it just spare moi please!` Mathieu begs to himself, he really didn’t want to dry hump his best friend who he has a massive crush on while the other was asleep.

Well it wasn’t really Gilbert’s fault but still; he tries to push Gil off him but the other is a dead weight, he pushes on the larger male on top of him but after a while of still being trapped under his crush he gives up and bites his lip opting to stay still so the pulsing boner in his boxers would hopefully go away before Gilbert woke. Gilbert’s ear was close to his lips so he decided to try and wake the other by talking to him. “G-Gil ...get up. S’il vous plait you’re heavy”

“Gil…s’il vous plait you need to get off moi…” Mathieu begs the sleeping nation still trying not to move, this was torture what had he done to deserve this?

`Go on and move those hips of yours. You know you want to, you want to in more than one way with him` The voice comments sounding teasing, he bites his lip not wanting to listen to himself but knows what he says is true.

Gilbert wraps his arms around the Canadian’s body holding the other securely to himself, he smiles and nuzzles the others neck much to Mathieu’s dismay. Mathieu could smell the others well scent I guess you could say since it was always with the Prussian man, the scent was a mixture of musk and beer with a slight hint of sweet maple in the mix but that could just be due to him always demanding pancakes from the Canadian but it fitted in nicely with the other two mixing together and creating a heavenly smell that always made Mathieu want to curl up in it like a blanket and have Gilbert do him so hard.

`Just listen to yourself you so have it bad for him. Just do it move those hips against that sexy waist of his and make him feel your pain, who knows he might even be able to fix you little *cough* big *cough* problem hmm?` The voice once again mocks the poor Canadian with tempting thought and ideas that he would so love to do if it wasn’t for the fact it was his best friend and that’s all their relationship is as much as Mathieu wished it was more than that.

Mathieu once again tries to wake his friend while trying to avoid knocking his morning wood, he lightly hits his head against the older nations head hopping that that would wake them but once again the other remained asleep.

“Gilbert god damn you…why are you such a heavy sleeper” The Canadian whines looking around the room where he spots Gilbird, the Prussian’s pet bird staring at him from up on top of the curtains and he gets an idea. “Gilbird, wake Gil up please. Wake him up for moi please Gilbird and I’ll make you some pancakes”

Gilbird cheeps happily and flies down and nuzzles Mathieu’s cheek affectionately before flying the very short distance to his owner and flies around their head chirping constantly.

“Gilbird really it’s early…go back to sleep” Gilbert yawns moving a hand around his head to shoo the bird away.

“Gil…can you please get up. You’re squashing moi a little…” Mathieu says tiredly.

Gilbert raises his head and gives Mathieu an adorable sleepy smile. “Oh, sorry about zhat Vogel”

The Prussian yawns and moves off of the younger nation and gets comfortable beside him once more, Mathieu quickly gets up, grabs some clothes he’d laid out the night before and headed straight to the bathroom so he could finally rid himself of his little *big* problem.

“Are you making pancakes for breakfast Vogel?” Gilbert called sleepily from the bedroom.

“I will after mon shower Gil!” The Canadian says quickly before shutting and locking the door just to be safe you know after all Gilbert really didn’t have much of boundaries with others.

Gilbert proceeded to fall back asleep while the other was having a shower; he smiled to himself as he cuddled, yes cuddle up to the others pillow.

Mathieu kept his back to the door taking deep breaths to calm down, he puts his clothes down on the sink and walks over to the shower turning the water on to cold, not particularly what he wanted first thing in the morning but well it was something that he couldn’t help right at this point in time or he could if he let himself actually touch himself to his best friend that was in the other room. Once he had finished his unfortunately cold shower he dried himself off quickly with his fluffy white towel and chucked on his clothes before peeking out of the bathroom looking around to see if the other had gotten out of bed yet, once seeing the cost was clear he breathed out a relieved sigh and opens the bathroom door wider and steps out walking down the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for the two of them.

Gilbert meanwhile was laying in Mathieu’s bed after waking up 5 minutes after Mathieu got into the shower and was staring up at the ceiling wondering what could have been wrong with his friend, Gilbird was resting on top of the Prussian’s head staring down at his owner and watched to see if his owner would in fact be able to work it out or just let it go and forget about it. He thought about some of the behaviors his cute friend had displayed or so he thinks since he was still very tired at the time, he has seen his friend be panicked, embarrassed and a little ashamed but of what and why he still had yet to figure out.


End file.
